Crysalis
by Chibi Michi
Summary: Tsukino Usagi has just graduated highschool. A great acheivement if she does say so herself. But it turns out that she isnt who she thought she was cliche warning. Before entering college she is off to find out more about her past. AU Revising
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series nor Sailor Moon. I wish though.   
  
Metamorphosis   
By Chibi Michi   
  
Prologue   
  
My name is Tsukino Usagi. I live in Tokyo Japan and I just graduated from Juuban High School just a couple weeks ago. My birthday is coming up in less then a week. I will be eighteen years old. Then I will be going to Tokyo University for college.   
  
It was a miracle to say the least that I passed. My parents were so proud of me. I was proud of myself as well.   
  
Though it was on the morning of my birthday that my parents revealed to me the truth….   
  
_"Tanjoubi Omedetou Usagi-chan," spoke Ikuko to her daughter as she entered the kitchen for breakfast. __  
  
"Arigatou mama! Ohayo! I am starved…" replied Usagi.   
  
"Aren't you always?" teased Usagi's younger brother Shingo. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her brother in response.   
  
"Now let your sister be, it is her birthday today," said Kenji from behind the newspaper he was currently browsing.   
  
"Arigatou Papa!" chirped Usagi as she took her seat at the table, ready to eat breakfast.   
  
"We are so proud of you Usagi-chan!" said Ikuko as she set began serving breakfast._   
  
It was after we all finished eating, and Shingo was off to school that they decided to talk to me.   
  
_"Usagi-chan," called Ikuko before her daughter could walk out the door. __  
  
"Hai? I gotta meet Mako-chan soon mama," said Usagi as she slipped on her shoes, before heading out of the door.   
  
"There's something your father and I have to tell you…" said Ikuko warily, Kenji was standing behind her reassuringly.   
  
"What is it?" asked Usagi, turning to face her parents. She grinned as a thought entered her head. "Tickets to Aino Minako's live concert?!"   
  
Kenji shook his head. "Iie. There's something we must tell you. We have held off on this for so many years."   
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, showing her confusion. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Usagi, you're not our real daughter, we....adopted you," said Ikuko.   
  
"Adopted me?"   
  
Kenji nodded. "While I was on a business trip to America, I had come across you on the street. I returned you to the orphanage, but it was so run down…I couldn't leave you there. At the time, your mother couldn't give birth, we tried so many times, but it just didn't happen. Demo, after a year she was able to conceive Shingo."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Usagi.   
  
"We wanted to wait till you was old enough to handle this," responded Ikuko.   
  
Usagi stood there for a little while; her arms went limp at her side. She wasn't sure of what emotion she was feeling. Slowly she turned towards the door. She stayed that way for a couple of minutes.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" asked Ikuko, she moved to lay a hand on her shoulder. But before she could, Usagi spoke.   
  
"I need to meet Mako-chan. Ja!"   
  
Usagi then proceeded to bolt out the door.   
  
"Usagi-chan!"_   
  
It was through the guidance of Mako-chan and my friends that I came to terms with everything…   
  
_"So you're adopted?" asked Makoto after Usagi finished telling her friends what happened. Usagi nodded. __  
  
"Well, at least they told you. They could have hidden it from you," said Rei, trying to be encouraging.   
  
Ami nodded in agreement with the miko. "Cheer up Usagi-chan. You have honest adoptive parents. You are indeed lucky."   
  
Usagi nodded sniffling a little. "I want to meet my real parents…"   
  
"I'm sure you will. Demo, today is your birthday; your party is tonight, girl! Be excited about that!" exclaimed Makoto as she hugged the shorter girl.   
  
Ami nodded in agreement with Makoto and hugged the blonde's arm. Rei patted Usagi on her odangos, and they all shared a moment.   
  
"You guys are the best," smiled Usagi.   
_  
It was after my party that I made the decision…   
  
_"Did you have fun Usagi-chan?" asked Ikuko as all the guests had left. It was just Kenji, Ikuko and Usagi in the den. Shingo was upstairs playing his playstation. __  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hn."   
  
Kenji stepped forward with a card. "Now here is our present to you."   
  
"Mama? Papa? I thought the party was my gift…"   
  
Usagi accepted the card and opened it from the white envelope. On the front of the card said, "To a daughter we couldn't be more proud of!"   
  
Usagi then opened the card and read the inside out loud, as papers fell out. "We are so proud of you. Even if you aren't our own, you always have a place in our heart. Love always, Mama and Papa."   
  
Usagi looked down at the papers that fell down in her lap. "What's this?"   
  
As Usagi picked up the papers and unfold them, Kenji spoke, "Your adoption papers."   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. She then read the papers out loud, "Daughter of Harley Quinzelle and James Davis."   
  
"There are plane tickets in there. We figured, you'd enjoy a trip before college. This way, you can see your parents," said Ikuko. Indeed, in a small brown envelope, in the envelope that held the card, were the plane tickets.   
  
Usagi ran and hug each of them. "Arigatou Mama, Papa."_   
  
This is how I ended up on this plane, heading to America to see my parents.   
  
"We will be touching down in Gotham City Airport in 34 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."


	2. Discovery

Mystlady:  I'm glad you liked the prologue.  The first draft was terrible as for who Usagi-chan shall be paired with, you'll have to wait and see . but it wont be a main focus in this story.  The story won't revolve around bringing her together with a bishie.  If you did a Batman/SM fic I'd worship you.  I don't see that many good ones out there…

Disclaimer:  I don't own Batman: The Animated Series nor Sailor Moon.

Metamorphosis

By Chibi Michi

Discovery 

The plane ride had been a stiff one to Usagi.  Even though she had landed on the ground, the airport took forever to clear them.  She always hated that about airports.  They tell you they arrive but your stuck on the damn thing for 15 more minutes.  Then she had to go stand in the line for her luggage.  One thing she had learned already was that Americans were not the most polite.  They would shove past her; rudely reach for things over her.  It was definitely a complete change from Japan customs.

Once she grabbed her one suitcase, she decided to exchange her Japanese currency for American currency [1].  Once that minor discretion was taken care of, she decided to go grab a taxi to take her to her hotel.

That was another American custom she didn't like.  People would fight over a taxicab.  Downright push you out of the way.  Some taxicabs wouldn't stop either, even if they didn't have a customer in their vehicle.  She had to practically jump out in front of one to grab.  The driver didn't look too happy when she did that either.

The driver stopped, and came out of the car to toss her bag carelessly in his trunk.  Usagi opened the door and crawled in the back.  She noticed that the cab wasn't that well taken care of.

"Where to?" asked the driver gruffly.  He obviously had an accent through the gruffness of his voice.

Usagi tore her eyes from examining the inside of the vehicle to answer.  "Motel 6 on 5th street."  She also had an accent on her tongue.

The driver raised an eyebrow.  "Are ya sure?  Dat's a tough neighborhood."

Usagi nodded.  "Hai—er…yes."

"A'ight."

It was a short 20-minute drive to where her hotel was.  She looked outside her window.  The neighborhood was indeed rough.  Kids in tattered cloths were outside playing near the fire hydrants.  Water was released from the hydrants, no doubt by the children because of the humidity.

The cab stopped in front of a run down hotel that looked like it hadn't been kept up to health regulations in 30 years.

"Here we are," said the driver.

He got out and took out Usagi's suitcase.  Usagi paid him the fare plus tip.  He mumbled something incoherently about the tip and then he went into his cab and went off looking for another customer.

Usagi took her suitcase into the hotel and stopped at the reception desk.  The reception desk had dust covering it—3 centimeters thick!

She checked in and was given a key to her room.  She climbed the stairs (which looked that they would collapse under her weight) to the third floor, and found her room in the farthest corner.  As she opened the door, she could see three rats scatter away.  She frowned and closed the door behind her.  She left her suitcase at the door, and then plopped on the bed.  The bed's leg in the lower right corner decided to break, giving the bed a weird lean now.

Usagi sighed exasperatedly.  "This is all I could afford."

Even though her parents had gotten her the airplane tickets, she was not going to let them pay for a hotel.  The tickets had been expensive enough, especially after September 11th.

"I'd better start tracking down my parents…"

It was a hard effort in finding her parents.  She relied on the bus this time to take her to the library, which she had located on a map in the lobby of the motel she was staying.  Bus fare was cheaper then taxi fare.  An all day pass was 3.50.  She'd have to consider getting a monthly bus pass for the future.

The bus stopped in front of the library, and she got off.  She looked up at the public library and began to climb the several steps.  She entered and headed straight to where she found computers and sat down.  She went online and accesses the search engine Google.  She decided to type in her father's name first.

James Davis

4582 Bonita Ave

James Davis

5486 Druid Lane

James Davis

4963 Greenspring Way

Usagi decided to pull out the adoption papers from her pocket that she brought with her.  She typed in her dad's middle name and got only one answer with a James Timothy Davis, which was the first one on Bonita Ave.  Usagi grabbed a pencil from the little pile in the center of the desk that the libraries keep out for people to use.  She scrawled the address down on her map. [3]

_Hopefully they'll be home._

She got off the bus a few blocks away from the house.  She looked at each house number.  4578…4580…4582.

She stopped in front of house number 4582.  She glanced up at it in awe.  The house was a fully restored Victorian house.  The garden was well kept with an assortment of flowers.  She walked up the sidewalk and approached the door with apprehension.  She had waited for this moment with excitement for the past couple of days.  She rang the doorbell and anxiously waited for someone to open the door.

The door opened, and a regal man in a suit opened the door.  "May I help you miss?" he asked.

With a Japanese to English Dictionary in hand, she began to figure out how to form her words.  "Yes.  I'm looking for…James Davis," answered Usagi, stumbling over her English.

"This way," he replied.  Usagi followed him in and closed the door behind her.  He led her to what she interpreted as the living room.  An elderly woman was sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of tea.

Usagi glanced at the man confused.  "Wakarimasen…"

"Madame, this young lady is looking for James Davis."

The elderly woman turned slowly.  Her old gray eyes boring into hers.  "Well then.  Prepare the car Henry."

"As you wish Madame," said Henry before disappearing.

"I am looking for James Davis," repeated Usagi to the elderly woman.

The elderly woman used a wooden cane to help stand to her feet.  "I am James Davis' mother, Dorris Davis.  How do you know my son James?" she asked.

Once again she fumbled through the dictionary.  "I am his daughter."

Dorris nodded.  "I see.  I suspected as much…"

"I have the papers—"

Henry reappeared.  "The car is ready Madame."

"Thank you Henry.  Come child, I will take you to him," said Dorris as she slowly walked past Usagi and Usagi followed shortly.

Dorris was helped by another man in a black suit into the back of an old white Cadillac.  Usagi climbed into the car after her.  The man outside closed the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" asked Usagi.

"To see my son."

It was a short ten-minute ride when they stopped.  Henry turned off the car and got out to open the door for Dorris and Usagi.

When Usagi got out she gasped.  This…this was a cemetery.

"Iie…" she muttered.

"Yes…" mumbled Dorris back to her.

"You can understand Japanese?" asked Usagi.

Dorris nodded.  "I can understand Japanese, just unable to speak it.  I used to be able to."

"Is my father…is he dead?" spoke Usagi.  "Please…tell me it isn't true…"

Dorris began to walk into the cemetery.  Usagi followed until they stopped in front of his grave.

"My son died 15 years ago," said Dorris.

Usagi kneeled in front of the grave and made a small prayer for him.  She then looked up at Dorris.  "Where is my mother?"

Dorris had a hard glint in her eyes.  "She is in Arkham."

"Ark-ham?" questioned Usagi with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go back and I can explain everything to you child," said Dorris.

Henry promptly began to serve hot tea as soon as they came back.  Usagi accept it graciously, thanking him.  Henry served Dorris tea while another servant brought an album.

"Child, your father was the heir to his father's company.  The company specialized in electronics, more for kids toys," spoke Dorris, she flipped to the first page of the album.  "Here is a picture of your father and grandfather."

Usagi looked over the page and saw a picture of her father—dressed in a business suit—standing next to someone who was dressed similarly.  Her father had light brown hair and had light sapphire eyes that lit up with the smile.

"His eyes…" Usagi took her finger and lightly traced the figure of the man in the picture.

Dorris nodded.  "Yes, you have his eyes.  But, you have your mother's hair."  Dorris flipped a couple more pages and Usagi saw the happy couple in one picture.  Her father was standing in formal attire and had his arms wrapped an intelligent blonde.  Her hair was wrapped in a bun and she wore a small smile; glasses framed her crystal blue eyes.

"Mother went to Ark-ham.  What is that? Why she there?" questioned Usagi as she placed her eyes on the elderly woman.

"Your mother and father met while in college.  My son was completing a Masters in business and your mother was completing a Masters in Criminal Psychology.  She was promptly hired as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, that's where the criminally insane are kept here at Gotham.  Well your mother prolonged her work so she could give birth to you.  At the time your parents were engaged.  Once she gave birth to you, she started work.  After a couple of weeks of working there, she changed.  She fell in love with the Joker.  He is a terrible man.  Don't let his name fool you.  He has killed many.  He is a menace to Gotham," said Dorris before pausing to sip her tea.

"Why did my mother fall in love with him?" asked Usagi shocked.

"No one knows.  She's always apprehended by Batman and sent back to Arkham."

"Who 'Batman'?"

"He is a vigilante.  I dare say that if wasn't for him, this city would've been doomed," replied Dorris.  "Now, the reason why you weren't kept here with me is that James was out of state preparing for their wedding that would be held in California.  I wasn't here either, and your grandfather, god bless his soul, had already left us.  So the police had nowhere to put you.  Since you were in your mother's care and she was on the verge to being insane, they placed you in the orphanage.  In the mean time they were tracking us down, but it was too late.  Someone had adopted you.  James was upset.  He was tracking you down to get you back, but he met an untimely death."

"'Untimely death'?" interrupted Usagi.

Dorris nodded.  "Yes.  He was murdered by one of the criminally insane.  I believe his name was Penguin…he had some sort of vendetta with your father.  The Penguin used to be part of a noble family line, snobs though…but that's another story for later.  Anyway, with no one to take care of you, they placed you in the orphanage.  Where did you live after you was adopted child?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan?"

Usagi nodded.  "Tsuk—Kenji Tsukino.  He adopted me on a whim."  She almost forgot that surnames were not said first in America.

"I have to say, that is something.  To be adopted and taken to Japan.  You have some luck Serena, but you always have had luck..."

"Sumimasen," Usagi once again fumbled through the dictionary.  "Er, excuse me.  What name did you call me?"

"Serena.  That was the name given to you.  You took your mother's surname though.  You are Serena Quinzelle.  What name did they give you in Japan?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Rabbit of the Moon?"

Usagi nodded.  "I was teased because of this hairstyle look like rabbit."

Dorris then looked at Usagi's hair and chuckled amusingly.  "Yes it does.  Maybe it'd be appropriate to call you Bunny now."

Usagi pouted slightly.

"Now child, where are you staying?" asked Dorris.

"Motel 6 on 5th street," answered Usagi.

"No, no, no.  My granddaughter is not staying in that waste.  You are my son's daughter; he'd turn in his grave if he knew you were staying there.  Henry will take you to get your things, and you will live here."

Usagi was about to object.  But knew it'd be no use.  The elder woman had made up her mind, and she herself didn't want to stay there.  She promptly embraced her; something that Japanese usually doesn't do. [2]

"Arigatou obaasan."

Usagi didn't care that she spoke in Japanese again, it was a way to show her immense gratitude, and any language can express that just as well as English.

"Your welcome, child."

Once Usagi had retrieved her suitcase, and paid for a one-night stay at the hotel, she laid in her queen size bed at Dorris' house.  She decided it was time to write a letter to her parents to let them know she was all right.

She began writing the letter when Dorris came into her room.  "Are these accommodations to your liking?"

Usagi bore a big grin on her face and nodded.  Dorris then sat down on the edge of her bed.  "What are you doing, child?"

"Writing letter to my parents."

Dorris nodded, and looked at the kanji, hiragana and katakana characters on the paper.  It has definitely been a long time since she read or wrote Japanese.

"Where is Ark-ham?" asked Usagi as she continued writing.

"I suppose you would want to meet your mother.  I would tell you not to, but your old enough to make your own decisions.  Just like James.  I'll have Henry take you there tomorrow if you wish," said Dorris.

"Thank you," said Usagi sincerely.

"Your welcome, child.  Call me grandma more often, child."

"Thank you Grandma."

Dorris began to walk out of the room but Usagi spoke before she left.

"Ne Grandma?  How you know I James' daughter?"

"You have his eyes.  Those same eyes that haunt me every night."

In the early afternoon was when Usagi was being driven by Henry to go visit her mother.  She looked out the window of the old Cadillac.  They stopped at the gate, as Henry talked to the officer there about being let in.  Once let in, Usagi got a clear view of Arkham.  It looked run down, almost as bad as her hotel.  Henry got out and went around to open the door for Usagi.  He set out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and came out of the car.

"It look…terrible," she muttered.

"It is.  The criminals don't deserve more," stated Henry.

"I suppose," said Usagi.

Usagi walked past the entrance to the front desk where she was given a visitor's badge.  A police officer then leads her to a room where there was a seat, a counter, and then glass.  She sat down in the seat and saw on the other side was an exact replica of the room.  She notices the glass had some holes, for talking to the inmates most likely.

She waited patiently for her mother to be brought in.  She looked down and fidgeted with her hands a little.  She would see her mother, the mother who left her.  She was the reason why she was adopted and taken abroad; the reason that she never got to know the family she always had.

No.  She couldn't think like that.  If she thought about her mother in a hateful matter, she'd never be able to reconcile with her.  There must've been a reason she did what she did.  Love doesn't change you that much.  Love doesn't work like that.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a commotion outside.  She got up from her seat and walked out of the room, into the hallway where policemen were running everywhere.

"What is it?" she questioned.

The officer from earlier ran up to her.  "It seems Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley have escaped."

_OKaasan no baka_.

End of **Discovery**.

[1] I'm not sure if they actually do this in airports, but for now let's just say they do.

[2] I'm not completely sure if this is right.  I know the Japanese are very polite and they bow more then hug I believe.  But if it isn't right, I'm sorry.

[3] Well I hope this is believable now.  Thank Usa-chan for the suggestion

These are the revisions.  It doesn't seem right to me still…but I tried.


	3. Acceptance

**Silver Moonlight-81** I'm glad that you liked my story.

**Queen Diamond** Glad you love it, and you don't have to wait anymore :p

**DaughterofDeath** I just added a new chapter :p

**InvisibleRain** Thank you for such a well thought out review. I took your suggestions under consideration as I revised chapter one again. Even though I went through it again, I wasn't too sure how to make it not so rushed. I know its fast paced but not that much has even really happened yet I haven't written in a long time so my skills are terrible…my grammar is the absolute worse…but back on topic. Have you seen the Sailor Moon Live Action? Well if you have that is the role Minako is kind of playing. She is a pop idol. And if you are wondering, the senshi are inactive. It's still undecided whether I will keep it like that. It depends on how far I get in planning this out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: The Animated Series nor Sailor Moon (in any form).

Metamorphosis

By Chibi Michi

Acceptance 

Usagi sat in the study of the house. She was taking notes as her instructor began to explain the English language to her. Dorris had set up a tutor for Usagi to get the hang of English more. She was able to at least hold a decent conversation with someone now, just as long as it wasn't getting too complex, such as talking about politics.

Her 90-minute session for today was almost up. Once her instructor was done she was going to go to Gotham State University and register for classes. Dorris wanted her to stay in Gotham for a while. It had been brought to her attention yesterday that since she was James' daughter, that she was the true heir to the company. Usagi remembered Dorris tell her of the young man that had taken over the company seeing as both of the male successors were deceased and Dorris was unfit to run the company.

"I do not trust that young man. He doesn't understand the aspects of the company," said Dorris yesterday.

Usagi wasn't sure why Dorris would trust the company to her. She had no idea as to what to do. It would be better to trust that man then her. But one of the classes that she was to take was Business Management 101. Dorris made a deal with Usagi, if she didn't want to take up the role of managing company after working there part-time as an assistant to the young man (whom his name slipped her mind at the moment) who ran it now, and after 2 semesters of business classes, she was free to do whatever in terms of college and career. It seemed fair enough to her.

The lesson was finally over. Usagi wrote down the homework she was assigned, and watched as her instructor left the room. Usagi then stood up from her spot on the couch and stretched. Her back gave a definite crack and she walked out of the study and went to the living room where she was sure her grandma was.

She was right. But her grandma wasn't alone.

"Ah, Serena," greeted Dorris as she saw her granddaughter enter the living room. The young man who had the back of his head facing her, turned around. The first thing she noticed was his cold, amethyst eyes. He stood and Usagi saw he was dressed in a black Armani suit. He had short brown hair, and the bangs of his hair swept in front of his glasses.

"Serena, this is Ken Ganssle," said Dorris.

Usagi bowed respectively to him. "Please to meet you."

Ken ignored her and turned to Dorris. "This is the girl?"

Dorris nodded. Usagi straightened up and waited for Ken to say something. But he didn't say anything; he just scoffed and left the room.

"He not polite," commented Usagi.

"Don't let him discourage you child. Soon he will be answering to you," said Dorris as she stood. "Come now, we must register you for classes."

"Yes"

The Gotham University campus was one giant maze to Usagi. She had her schedule in her hand and a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her first class was Criminal Psychology; and she had five minutes to get to that class too.

Usagi sighed in defeat and stood there. _Why am I taking criminal psychology? To feel a connection to my ill minded kaasan?_

She lowered her schedule and was close to tears. It was finally building up for her. The disappointment of not meeting her mother, or barely understanding the English language (though Dorris and her tutor said she was making excellent progress) and it looked like she was too incompetent to find her classroom.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Usagi pushed back the tears and looked up. A young man in jeans and a polo shirt was standing in front of him.

"Hai…yes," replied Usagi. _He must be a student._

"New?"

Usagi nodded.

"Well I'm practically late myself, what class are you looking for?" he asked.

"Criminal Psychology 101. With Peters."

"Are you serious?! That's my class. Come on, we might make it for only a couple minutes late. You are completely lucky I overslept."

He grabbed her hand and they ran down the hallway, out the door and into the building right next to it.

"I'm Dick Grayson by the way. This is the easiest route to the building. I usually just get to the ground level and go through each building that way. Also helps that it is hot as hell out."

"I'm Usagi—no, Serena."

"Usagi or Serena? Which is it?"

"Serena. When I was in Japan my name was Usagi."

"My guardian has been to Japan a lot. He did some martial arts training there."

"Sugoi…"

"Huh?"

"It means cool in Japanese."

"Ah."

Well the duo finally made it to the classroom, only late by 5 minutes. But luckily they had one of those nice teachers who completely understood, but not Dick's best friend. She immediately chewing him out as he and Usagi took an empty seat in the back.

"Over sleep again?" asked a red head.

"Yeah," huffed Dick as he tried to catch his breath.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at Usagi. "Hi, are you new?"

Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, Serena this is Barbara Gordon, Babs, this is Serena. She's from Japan," said Dick as he introduced the two girls.

"I heard about you," spoke Barbara. "You are in the paper. Your James Davis' daughter that just came back and your suppose to be taking over his company soon."

Usagi nodded.

"Where did you get all that from Babs?" asked Dick.

"From the newspaper. You need to start reading it for the articles instead of comics, Boy Wonder," replied Barbara.

"I do read the articles Babs"

"So glad you do Mr. Grayson. But please pay attention to the listen," called the Instructor from the front of the classroom.

The class snickered slightly.

_This class needs to grow up, _sulked Dick to himself.

It was a break between Usagi's morning and afternoon classes that she went to the cafeteria and wait for Dick and Barbara. They were going to hang out and get to know each other between classes. She then saw Dick and Barbara come from the steps and she waved at them. They waved back. Once they reached her they started making lunch plans.

"So McDonalds?" suggested Barbara.

"Can we go somewhere with better standards?" complained Dick.

"Dollar menu. That's all I can afford," shrugged Barbara.

"Come on, Burger King at least. I'll spot you the extra buck Babs," said Dick.

"Burger King ok with you Serena?" asked Barbara.

Usagi shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Alright, we take Babs' car. I brought my bike—"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "As usual. I really think you use that thing just to show off."

"I do not."

"Whatever."

Usagi smiled at the two. _I think they like each other._

So the trio make there way to Barbara's grey Toyota echo. And they all went to the nearest Burger King. It was during their break that they got to know each other better. Usagi took a liking to the both of them, and there constant bickering amused her to no end. But soon it came close to the end of their lunch break.

"Alright time to swap cell numbers," said Barbara. She brings out her old Nokia, and Dick brings out a slightly worn Motorola flip phone. Usagi brings out her Motorola flip phone from Nextel.

"Woah! That's the new Nextel phone. I've always wanted one of those. But Bruce doesn't think I should get it. He has one though," said Dick.

"And you don't need it. Alright here's my number…" said Barbara and all three swap numbers.

"Are you going for a driver's license while you're here?" asked Dick from the backseat of Barbara's Echo. They were on there way back to the campus.

"Maybe. Grandmother says that I can just apply for it, since I already had one back home," replied Usagi.

"What kind of car you getting?"

Barbara rolled her eyes as she turned onto the campus' street. "It's not all about material possessions Dick."

"Babs, I'm a guy. That's all I'm going to care about. Fast cars and fast girls."

It was then that Barbara pulled into a space and then turned around to swat Dick with her hand. "You are impossible Dick Grayson!"

Dick grinned. "I know."

Usagi giggled silently at the two.

"How was your first day?" asked Dorris as Usagi came in.

Usagi thought back to the class and lunch she had with Barbara and Dick. "Fun," grinned Usagi.

"Fun?"

"I made friends. With a girl named Barbara Gordon—"

"That is the commissioner's daughter."

"And Dick Grayson."

"Ah. That is Bruce Wayne's charge. He is hosting a party this Friday night. We are invited, as is Mr. Ganssle."

Usagi nodded and tossed her backpack on the floor. "That sounds like…fun." She wasn't really sure what to say since she didn't like Ken Ganssle.

"Which means we need to look for an evening dress for you," said Dorris.

"Now?" questioned Usagi.

Dorris nodded.

"Can't this wait till later? I have homework."

"No, homework can wait. Come now child. I already made an appointment for you with a fitter from Betsey Johnson."

Usagi sighed. She was going to be pulling an all-nighter just like her best friend Ami did. Speaking of her best friend, she missed all of them back home. _I wonder what they are all doing?_ She'd have to write to them when she ever finds time.

"You look worn Serena," commented Barbara.

"Just spent yesterday looking for an evening dress and then returning home to complete homework," said Usagi. She set her head on her desk.

"Yeah. I told Bruce who you were and he told me he invited you and your grandmother, and some associate of your dad's company to our party on Friday. It'll be completely boring, don't worry," spoke Dick.

"I don't know. Well I get to go. I'm glad he invited me and my dad," responded Barbara.

"It'll be boring, believe me. I hang out with Alfred in the kitchen when I get tired of it," replied Dick.

Usagi lifted her head and smiled a little. "Well with us there maybe it won't be too boring."

Barbara grinned. "Yeah Dick, why not have us hang on your arm and you can pretend you're a pimp. It'll be the most action you'd probably get with females anyway."

Dick glared at Barabara. Usagi cast a curious glance at the two of them. "What's a 'pimp'?" she asked.

Dick and Barabara glanced at each other then at Usagi.

"Er…."

End of **Acceptance.**

It isn't the most exciting chapters, but at least she met Dick and Barbara. And next chapter she gets to meet Bruce, and she gets to have Dick as a pimp. Its win-win for Usagi lol.


	4. Trust

I need to get to work so no response to reviews now. But thank you all who did review.

Metamorphosis

By Chibi Michi

Trust 

The guests were already starting to gather in large estate of Wayne Manor. The gala was being hosted outside due to the lovely garden Wayne Manor kept. The beautiful roses, and the wonderful benches made for a cozy scene that any couple would enjoy. Which is what was on the mind of all the available bachelorette as they swamped the wealthiest bachelor, who was also the host.

"And its only an hour into the party," commented Dick as he watched his mentor be swarmed by women in all shapes and sizes. Dick smiled amused at the attention that Bruce was receiving, and was most likely dreading it. The man could put on quite a mask to the public.

Barbara stood next time him, sipping on some punch, "He's just the ladies man, with more charm then he knows what to do with," she grinned.

"Your no exception you know. You fell for his charm too," said Dick. He remembered that time all too well. He couldn't help but want to snap some sense into her. It would never happen between those two. Plus, work was all that Bruce could think of, whether it be detective work or Wayne Enterprises.

"Fell, being the keyword. I'm completely over it now," waved Barbara as she finished off her punch and set her cup on the table.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

Barbara rolled her eyes back at him. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, there's Serena with her grandma," she pointed out.

"Who's the snobbish looking man with her?" asked Dick as he looked in that direction.

"Ken Ganssle. He holds all the cards in her father's company right now," replied Barbara, of course Barbara was up with the recent events. That's all she was allowed to do while working at the police station under her father's supervision.

The trio made there way over to Barbara and Dick. Usagi smiled and waved at the two. Dorris paused, but Ken kept walking towards where Bruce Wayne were buried under a crowd of females, no doubt not wanting to socialize but to get down to business.

"Hey Babs, hey Dick," Usagi greeted the two.

"Hey," the pair said in unison.

"This is my grandmother, Dorris Davis," introduced Usagi as she gestured to the elderly woman by her side. The elder work a simple dress that failed in comparison with all the other rich debutantes at the party.

"Nice to meet you two. Serena has told me so much about you two," said Dorris in a kind voice. "Now let me introduce you to Mr. Wayne and you can spend time with your two friends."

Usagi nodded and turned away with Dorris.

Barbara then noticed Usagi's dress. "Oh! Love your dress Serena!" called Barbara after them.

Usagi turned and smiled. Usagi was wearing a spagetti strapped pink Betsey Johnson dress. At the end it had black lace hemmed along the bottom. Usagi had her traditional "odangos". But she added ribbons in her hair for an added touch. "Thanks," she called back. "I like yours too." Barbara wore an elegant black dress that was "easy to slip off," in the words of Dick.

The crowd of females dispersed and Usagi and Dorris could make out the forms of Bruce Wayne and Ken Ganssle talking, most likely about business.

"Mr. Wayne," addressed Dorris as they drew closer. She stopped in front of him, Usagi by her side.

Bruce turned to Dorris and smiled, "Ah Dorris, nice of you to make it," he politely took her hand and kissed the top of it as gentlemen would, which was what Bruce Wayne was.

Dorris smiled, "Always a charmer." She then gestured to the nervous blonde next to her. "Yes. Let me introduce you to my granddaughter, Serena."

Usagi bowed politely to Bruce. Bruce, accustomed to the Japanese culture, returned the bow. "Pleased to meet you," said Bruce in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" asked Usagi in the language she has known for most of her life. She finally felt a security in herself, as she was able to find someone she could relate to in this strange land. True, she had her understanding grandmother, but this was a good way to cure her homesickness.

Bruce nodded, and drew from his bow. "Yes. I am bilingual. What is your Japanese name?"

Usagi smiled and straightened. "Tsukino Usagi."

Bruce chuckled. "Rabbit of the Moon?" he questioned in English. "Interesting."

Usagi liked Bruce; he managed to calm her nerves. She wasn't too sure how or why, he just did. "I was always teased about my hairstyle. I was called 'odango atama'," said Usagi.

"I think rabbit is more suited then 'odango'," replied Bruce. It was true, Usagi came across him as more of an innocent rabbit lost in the forest, especially with those trusting sapphire eyes.

Dick and Barbara made their way over. "Ready Serena?" asked Dick.

Usagi turned and smiled at her friends. "Yeah."

Dorris waved her off. "Go. You can spend time with your friends," smiled Dorris. She was glad that Usagi had made good friends, and you couldn't get any better with Bruce's charge or Commissioner Gordon's daughter.

Bruce recalled the words that Dick just said, and knowing his charge, and the look on his face, they were up to something. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his charge, "Ready for what?"

The trio grinned in unison. "We're letting Dick live his dream of being a pimp," replied Barbara, a sparkle of amusement in her green eyes.

Dorris and Bruce laughed silently at the idea, and Ken rolled his eyes at their childish antics. Dick offered an arm to each of the young ladies, and they accepted. Thus, the trio was on their way.

"Alright so what shall we do after I pimp?" asked Dick. Pimping can only go for so long. This was also a long event, and Dick was trying not to go hiding in the kitchens and be bored for the rest of the night.

Before anyone could answer, another voice intervened. "Do I even want to know?"

Barbara immediately recognized that voice. "Hey Daddy," she greeted him with a hug.

In a black suit stood Commissioner Jim Gordon. "Hey."

Barbara took the liberty of introducing Usagi. "Daddy, this is Serena."

"Nice to meet you," said Usagi as she bowed politely.

"Same here," replied Jim Gordon.

The happy atmosphere was then abruptly cut off. The classical music that was projected all around the garden was cut off by a loud crash into the system. All eyes were moving frantic as they looked for the source, and soon enough the source made its way with a friend, through the guests.

"Nice party," commented a girl in a strange outfit of red and black. Another female companion in a green leotard and matching boots followed her.

"You could've opted for a graceful entrance Harl," spoke the redhead in the green leotard. She flipped her luscious red hair over her shoulder, the look on her face told everyone that she always got what she wanted and had the wit to get it.

"This was so much better Red," replied the bubbly girl. This girl looked to be more of an innocent in comparison. She gave off the aura of a child and had a 'toy' in her hand. The toy looked to be a long bazooka but it seemed to have a boxing glove attached with it. By the looks of the dent in the sound system, it seems that the blonde had already played with her toy.

'Red' rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her partner. But she wouldn't dare complain about her partner. At the beginning, she viewed her as such an annoyance, but her childish behavior grew on her, and she began to feel the need to look out for her female companion. They were (with the exception of Catwoman) the only two female criminals in the category of 'super villains.'

"That's Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn!" gasped one of the guests, who were a gaudy looking woman with too much jewelry on her.

Dick and Barbara glared at the two uninvited guests. Their instincts were telling them to get ready for action, but they had to make sure that Usagi was safe.

"Usagi, you need to get out of here," muttered Dick to Usagi.

Usagi looked at him puzzled. "But what about you?" She dare not want to leave. Especially with the person that she came halfway across the globe for was les then twelve feet away for her. _I've looked at clippings of your heists, and seen pictures of you before your change. But it never compared to this, _thought Usagi. This was surreal for her, and she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, but how was she going to get to talk to her?

At that moment Poison Ivy brought out a large bag, obviously for anything they could steal.

"Alright, this can be quick and painless, just hand over the valuables and we shall make a graceful exit," said Poison Ivy. She maneuvered through the crowd, with Harley in tow, as she collected what she could.

"This must be killing dad," mumbled Barbara to herself. "He can't do anything without backup or he could endanger everyone."

The female duo made it over to Dorris, and we're ready to take what they wanted from her, except at this moment, Harley froze as soon as she locked gazes with her. Poison Ivy glanced at her comrade curiously. "Harl?"

Dorris looked defiantly into Harley Quinn's eyes. "This is not how I wanted her to have seen you."

"Who?" asked Harley, slightly puzzled.

"You two know each other?" said Poison Ivy, she didn't know much about Harley's past, she just knew her present; which was that she was the lover of the Joker.

"You are not worthy of her getting to know you," continued Dorris, a hard edge in her voice. "You've become nothing."

"I am never good enough, am I?" started Harley, darkly, "I wasn't good enough for you back then, and I'm not good enough now? You're the absolute worse."

She aimed her weapon at the Dorris, but Dorris dare not flinch. She would never show fear to her. In a second before Harley could pull the trigger, her weapon was knocked out of her hand by a bat-a-rang.

The female duo turned to the roof, where the Dark Knight was indeed perched on.

_When did Bruce go change?_ Wondered Dick to himself. _And more importantly, when can I sneak off to go change?_ But the boy wonder would not get his chance since Usagi would immediately worry.

"You two have worn out your welcome," said Batman.

Poison Ivy tied up her bag and brought out a small capsule. "Your right Batman. So we shall take our leave now!" Poison Ivy threw the capsule down and gas released from it and filled the whole area; even from where Batman was perched, the gas filled.

Usagi placed a hand over her mouth, but she was still breathing in the fume and coughing. She felt the urge to pass out, but she tried to stay standing. She opened her eyes and scanned the area. _Where is she?_

She saw two figures running in towards the woods and Usagi bolted after them. She had to talk to her. She needed her mother to answer so many questions. She soon ran outside of the gas and saw them several feet ahead. Soon they exited the wooded area and down a hill where a parked car was waiting for them. Once they got into the car, Usagi would never see her again.

"Harlene!" she called out her mother's name.

Harley stopped and turned for a fraction of a second, but with the urgency of Poison Ivy, she was about to keep going, but Usagi called her again. "Mother!"

Harley froze, as did Poison Ivy. Harley turned around. "What did you call me?" Harley held puzzlement in her eyes.

Usagi caught up with her and stood only a few feet away. "Mother. You are my mother."

Harley took a moment, and looked at Usagi. Her gaze froze at the sapphire eyes that stared into her crystal clear ones. She had his eyes. "Serena?"

Usagi nodded. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "I was hoping that you would recognize me…after all, you are the one who gave birth to me. But I guess that doesn't mean anything since you abandoned me."

Harley gasped. "Is that what Dorris told you? No…I would never…"

Police sirens interrupted Harley. Poison Ivy turned to the two, and tugged on Harley's arm. "We have to go!"

Harley turned and looked back and forth between Usagi and Poison Ivy. "I'm sorry," she said to Usagi.

Usagi felt anger, but tried her best to hide it. "That's alright. I should be used to the disappointment by now, huh?"

Usagi was close to tears; maybe it was a little too idealistic to expect her mother to give up on her life of crime to maybe spend time with her. She knew running away from the cops was way more important then worrying about the confused, eighteen year old daughter you abandoned eighteen years ago.

"Serena, I—"

The sirens got louder.

"We have to go!" yelled Poison Ivy.

"Go, mother. I would hate for you to get caught again," mumbled Usagi, and she turned in towards the mansion.

Harley was torn; she knew she was hurting her, but what more could she do? If the police, that meant returning to Arkham, caught her and then she would really never see her daughter again. But abandoning her again, that was the lowest thing she could do. She did have some humanity left; the Joker didn't take all of it away.

She then decided to follow Poison Ivy in the car and drove away. She looked back at Usagi who was watching them as they sped into the night. _Sorry baby, but I will find you, and I will explain to you my story._

The gas finally settled and before Dick could even blink, Bruce was by his side. "That was fast," commented Dick, surprise at the speed of his mentor.

"I couldn't very well go after them. This is after all, my party. I'm sure I'll be questioned later," said Bruce, and he checked to make sure that Barbara and Dick were alright.

"So I'm guessing this was just a quick heist for those two," added in Barbara.

Bruce nodded. "Probably. Police are here now."

"No doubt Daddy called them as soon as they showed up. Poor dad, he must feel like kicking himself for not doing anything," said Barbara, looking in her dad's direction with sympathy.

"No one can blame him, there are just too many lives at stake to try and stop them, he didn't know his limit on this one," said Dick. "And anything is possible with those two."

"Usagi! Serena!"

Dick, Bruce and Barbara turned to where Dorris was calling for her granddaughter, she walked over to the three of them, worry etched on her face. "I don't know where she went…"

"Serena is missing?" asked Dick.

Dorris nodded. "Yes. I hope she is alright…"

"We'll go find her," said Barbara. She was concerned for the blonde, and she didn't think that Usagi would run after the two female criminals, or that they would take her hostage, it would make no sense.

"Thank you, child," said Dorris. Gratitude was in her eyes and she took a deep, shaking breath.

Dick and Barbara set off to find their friend while Bruce consoled Dorris. "I'm sure she is alright Dorris," said Bruce.

Dorris nodded. "I know. Maybe I am worrying too much, but with this situation…I can't help it…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Situation…?" Bruce wasn't able to question it further when Commissioner Gordon and two police officers approached them for questioning.

Usagi was walking back through the woods when Dick and Barbara found her. "Serena!" they called in unison and Usagi looked at the two, and forced a smile to her face.

She waved to them. "Hey."

"What happened to you back there?" asked Dick as he stopped in front of her.

"Yeah, your grandmother is worried about you," said Barbara as she stopped right beside Dick.

"Sorry. I…I needed to find out something," replied Usagi.

"What?" questioned Dick.

"I needed to have a word with my mother," said Usagi.

"Your mother?" wondered Barbara. This was starting to make sense, of her guesswork was becoming right on this one. But for once, she hoped that she wasn't right, for Usagi's sake.

Usagi nodded. "Yes. Harlene Quinzelle, or Harley Quinn as you know her, is my mother."

Well a good cliffhanger if I do say so myself. This chapter is a little longer then the others. I got inspired to writing it after watching some Batman episodes. Hopefully next chapter will be out sooner.


End file.
